Italian
Overview Italian is a Romance language. Italian is by most measures, together with the Sardinian language, the closest language to Vulgar Latin of the Romance languages. Italian is an official language in Italy, Switzerland, San Marino, Vatican City and western Istria (in Slovenia and Croatia). It used to have official status in Albania, Malta, Monaco, and some parts of France (Corsica, Nice, Savoie), Greece (Ionian Islands and Dodecanese), and Montenegro (Kotor), where it is still widely spoken, as well as in former Italian East Africa and Italian North Africa regions where it plays a significant role in various sectors. Italian is also spoken by large expatriate communities in the Americas and Australia. It has official minority status in Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia and Romania. Many speakers are native bilinguals of both standardized Italian and other regional languages. Italian is a major European language, being one of the official languages of the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe and one of the working languages of the Council of Europe. It is the third most widely spoken first language in the European Union with 69 million native speakers (13% of the EU population) and it is spoken as a second language by 16 million EU citizens (3%). Including Italian speakers in non-EU European countries (such as Switzerland and Albania) and on other continents, the total number of speakers is around 90 million. Italian is the main working language of the Holy See, serving as the lingua franca (common language) in the Roman Catholic hierarchy as well as the official language of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta. Italian is known as the language of music because of its use in musical terminology and opera. Its influence is also widespread in the arts and in the luxury goods market. Italian has been reported as the fourth or fifth most frequently taught foreign language in the world. Italian was adopted by the state after the Unification of Italy, having previously been a literary language based on Tuscan as spoken mostly by the upper class of Florentine society. Its development was also influenced by other Italian languages and to some minor extent, by the Germanic languages of the post-Roman invaders. The incorporation into Italian of learned words from its own ancestor language, Latin, is another form of lexical borrowing through the influence of written language, scientific terminology and the liturgical language of the Church. Throughout the Middle Ages and into the early modern period, most literate Italians were also literate in Latin; and thus they easily adopted Latin words into their writing—and eventually speech—in Italian. Its vowels are the second-closest to Latin after Sardinian. Unlike most other Romance languages, Italian retains Latin's contrast between short and long consonants. As in most Romance languages, stress is distinctive. History During the Middle Ages, the established written language in Europe was Latin, though the great majority of people were illiterate, and only a handful were well versed in the language. In the Italian peninsula, as in most of Europe, most would instead speak a local vernacular. These dialects (as they are commonly referred to) were born from Vulgar Latin over the course of centuries, evolving naturally unaffected by formal standards and teachings. They are not in any sense "dialects of" standard Italian, that itself started off being one of these local tongues, but sister languages of Italian. Mutual intelligibility with Italian varies widely, as it does with Romance languages in general. The Romance dialects of Italy can differ greatly from Italian at all levels (phonology, morphology, syntax, lexicon, pragmatics) and are classified typologically as distinct languages. The standard Italian language has a poetic and literary origin in the writings of Tuscan writers of the 12th century, and, even though the grammar and core lexicon are basically unchanged from those used in Florence in the 13th century, the modern standard of the language was largely shaped by relatively recent events. However, Romance vernacular as language spoken in the Appenine peninsula has a longer history. In fact, the earliest surviving texts that can definitely be called vernacular (as distinct from its predecessor Vulgar Latin) are legal formulae known as the Placiti Cassinesi from the Province of Benevento that date from 960–963, although the Veronese Riddle, probably from the 8th or early 9th century, contains a late form of Vulgar Latin that can be seen as a very early sample of a vernacular dialect of Italy. The language that came to be thought of as Italian developed in central Tuscany and was first formalized in the early 14th century through the works of Tuscan writer Dante Alighieri, written in his native Florentine. Dante's epic poems, known collectively as the Commedia, to which another Tuscan poet Giovanni Boccaccio later affixed the title Divina, were read throughout the peninsula and his written dialect became the "canonical standard" that all educated Italians could understand. Dante is still credited with standardizing the Italian language. In addition to the widespread exposure gained through literature, the Florentine dialect also gained prestige due to the political and cultural significance of Florence at the time and the fact that it was linguistically an intermediate between the northern and the southern Italian dialects. Thus the dialect of Florence became the basis for what would become the official language of Italy. Italian was progressively made an official language of most of the Italian states predating unification, slowly replacing Latin, even when ruled by foreign powers (like Spain in the Kingdom of Naples, or Austria in the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia), even though the masses kept speaking primarily their local vernaculars. Italian was also one of the many recognised languages in the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Italy has always had a distinctive dialect for each city because the cities, until recently, were thought of as city-states. Those dialects now have considerable variety. As Tuscan-derived Italian came to be used throughout Italy, features of local speech were naturally adopted, producing various versions of regional Italian. The most characteristic differences, for instance, between Roman Italian and Milanese Italian are the gemination of initial consonants and the pronunciation of stressed "e", and of "s" in some cases: e.g. va bene "all right": is pronounced ˈbːɛne by a Roman (and by any standard Italian speaker), ˈbene by a Milanese (and by any speaker whose native dialect lies to the north of the La Spezia–Rimini Line); a casa "at home" is ˈkːasa for Roman and standard, ˈkaza for Milanese and generally northern. In contrast to the Gallo-Italic linguistic panorama of northern Italy, the Italo-Dalmatian Neapolitan and its related dialects were largely unaffected by the Franco-Occitan influences introduced to Italy mainly by bards from France during the Middle Ages, but after the Norman conquest of southern Italy, Sicily became the first Italian land to adopt Occitan lyric moods (and words) in poetry. Even in the case of Northern Italian languages, however, scholars are careful not to overstate the effects of outsiders on the natural indigenous developments of the languages. The economic might and relatively advanced development of Tuscany at the time (Late Middle Ages) gave its language weight, though Venetian remained widespread in medieval Italian commercial life, and Ligurian (or Genoese) remained in use in maritime trade alongside the Mediterranean. The increasing political and cultural relevance of Florence during the periods of the rise of the Banco Medici, Humanism, and the Renaissance made its dialect, or rather a refined version of it, a standard in the arts. The continual advancements in technology plays a crucial role in the diffusion of languages. After the invention of the printing press in the fifteen century, the number of printing presses in Italy grew rapidly and by the year 1500 reached a total of 56, the biggest number of printing presses in all of Europe. This allowed to produce more pieces of literature at a lower cost and as the dominant language, Italian spread. An important event that helped the diffusion of Italian was the conquest and occupation of Italy by Napoleon in the early 19th century (who was himself of Italian-Corsican descent). This conquest propelled the unification of Italy some decades after and pushed the Italian language into a lingua franca used not only among clerks, nobility, and functionaries in the Italian courts but also by the bourgeoisie. Italian excerpt in Wikipedia article "Lingua italiana" Già in epoca classica esisteva un uso “volgare” del latino, pervenutoci attraverso testi non letterari, graffiti, iscrizioni non ufficiali o testi letterari attenti a riprodurre la lingua parlata, come accade spesso nella commedia. Esisteva poi un latino “letterario”, quello adottato dagli scrittori classici e legato alla lingua scritta, ma anche alla lingua parlata dai ceti socialmente più rilevanti e più colti. Con la caduta dell'Impero romano e la formazione dei regni romano-barbarici, si assiste a una sorta di sclerotizzazione del latino scritto (che diviene lingua amministrativa e scolastica), mentre il latino parlato si fonde sempre più intimamente con i dialetti dei popoli latinizzati, dando vita alle lingue neolatine, tra cui l'italiano. Gli storici della lingua etichettano le parlate che si svilupparono in questo modo in Italia durante il Medioevo come volgari italiani, al plurale, e non ancora lingua italiana. Le testimonianze disponibili mostrano infatti marcate differenze tra le parlate delle diverse zone mentre manca un comune modello volgare di riferimento. Il primo documento di uso di un volgare italiano è invece un placito notarile, conservato nell'abbazia di Montecassino, proveniente dal principato longobardo di Capua e risalente al 960: è il Placito cassinese (detto anche Placito di Capua o “Placito capuano”), che in sostanza è una testimonianza giurata di un abitante circa una lite sui confini di proprietà tra il monastero benedettino di Capua afferente ai Benedettini dell'abbazia di Montecassino e un piccolo feudo vicino, il quale aveva ingiustamente occupato una parte del territorio dell'abbazia: « Sao ko kelle terre per kelle fini que ki contene trenta anni le possette parte Sancti Benedicti. » (So dichiaro che quelle terre nei confini qui contenuti (qui riportati) per trent'anni sono state possedute dall'ordine benedettino). È una frase soltanto, che tuttavia per svariati motivi può essere considerata ormai volgare e non più latina: i casi (salvo il genitivo Sancti Benedicti, che riprende la dizione del latino ecclesiastico) sono scomparsi, sono presenti la congiunzione ko ''(“che”) e il dimostrativo ''kelle (“quelle”), morfologicamente il verbo sao (dal latino sapio) è prossimo alla forma italiana ecc. Questo documento è seguito a brevissima distanza da altri placiti provenienti dalla stessa area geografico-linguistica, come il Placito di Sessa Aurunca e il Placito di Teano. Video Category:Romance Languages Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Europe Category:Italy Category:Switzerland